Aprendiendo a Amar
by Gelybelly
Summary: Una simple maestra que solo sueña encontrar a su principe y saber lo que es amar.Si tan solo supiera que no solamente en los cuentos existen príncipes y caballeros,Y que pronto su destino la llevaría a algo más que una ilusión,a una gran batalla por amor
1. Chapter 1

_**Aprendiendo a Amar**_

-- En las ciencias terrestres, al igual que otros campos del saber humano, origen de muchos conceptos que empleamos hoy día se pierde en las lejanías del pasado. Ahora… ¿Quién podría decirme, Quienes dominaron las faenas marítimas y por cuanto tiempo?—Pregunte a mis estudiantes.

Varias manos se levantaron expectantes.

Di una rápida mirada por todo el salón.

--¿Si? Amanda—la seleccione.

La ya nombrada se levanto de su asiento y aclaro su garganta.

--Fueron los Egipcios y los Fenicios, ellos dominaron las faenas por varios siglos. —contesto ella.

Sonreí orgullosa

--Muy bien, Amanda—le dije aun sonriendo.

Ella sonrío abiertamente.

Escuche sonar el timbre a lo lejos.

--Eso es todo por hoy, de tarea busquen información acerca del Faraón Djoser y que instituyo este mismo—les explique antes de que salieran del salón.

Vi como apuntaban mis indicaciones.

Cuando terminaron, salieron ordenadamente.

Uno de mis estudiantes se acerco a mi con la cabeza baja.

--Lo siento ¿Puedo traerle la tarea por la tarde? Tengo cita con el dentista a las 8:00 de ka mañana y no podré llegar a tiempo a su clase ya que es viernes y los viernes su clase es temprano en la mañana—me explico apresuradamente.

Lo mire detenidamente. Le sonreí tiernamente, se veía realmente nervioso.

--No tengo ningún problema, con que me lo entregues en la tarde Jonathan, siempre y cuando me lo entregues—le dije

Me sonrío grandemente y sus ojos resplandecieron.

_Al parecer tenía miedo que le dijera que no_—pensé

--Gracias, Profesora Swan, Usted es la mejor—dijo sonriéndome

Le devolví la sonrisa.

--Adiós, Señorita Swan y gracias nuevamente—dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida y aun sonriendo.

--Adiós, Jonathan—me despedí devolviéndole el gesto.

Si, Esta era mi vida, mi patética y monótona vida.

Nunca me arrepentiría de haber estudiado, Literatura y Educación. Adoraba a mis estudiantes con toda mi alma. Pero a veces hacer lo mismo todos los días, te hace preguntarte a ti misma. Que hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido un destino diferente.

Suspire

_Gracias a dios esa era mi última clase_—pensé

Recogí los trabajos para corregirlos en la comodidad de mi casa.

Había un enorme silencio por los pasillos, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido que hacían mis zapatos de tacón bajo en el piso levemente encerado

Me encamine hacia el gimnasio. Abrí las puertas, solo para encontrarme con el único habitante que quedaba en el instituto.

El sonido de las pesas llegaba fuertemente a mis oídos.

--¿Podríamos irnos ya?—pregunte en voz alta.

Las pesas dejaron de moverse, mientras la persona me miraba sonriendo.

--¿Por qué estas tan gruñona?—pregunto

--Solo vámonos—le dije ácidamente, mis pies estaban matándome.

Se levanto soltando un suspiro cogio su bulto y una toalla para secarse el sudor.

Cuando llego a mi lado me tiro la toalla mojada de su esencia en la cara.

Me la quita asqueada

_Dios, que asqueroso_—pensé

--Eres un cerdo, Emmett—le dije a mi acompañante mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

--No seas tan agua-fiestas, hermanita—me dijo sonriéndome con una de sus famosas sonrisas torcida y revolviendome el cabello.

Bufe aparentando estar molesta mientras ponia mi cabello en orden.

--¿Cómo estuvieron tus estudiantes hoy?—le pregunte

Así es, mi hermano mayor Emmett Swan también era un maestro, pero su pero su especialidad eran los Deportes. Enseñaba en el mismo instituto que yo, era el maestro de Educación Física mas codiciado la zona, tanto por las maestra como por las estudiantes.

--Estuvieron bastante bien, pero debo decir que en mi tercera clase, estuve un poco incomodo—me dijo con su cara seria

--¿Por que?—le pregunte

_¿Emmett incomodo? Imposible_--pensé

--Veras, hoy puse a mis estudiantes a practicar aeróbicos, entonces este chico de mi clase llamado Luis me estuvo mirando el trasero toda la hora—me dijo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

No pude hacer más que reír fuertemente al escuchar ese relato.

--No te rías Bella, esto es serio, eso no es todo cuando lo mire me guiño el ojo, me sentí acosado y violado—me dijo dramáticamente.

Me reía con mas ganas al verlo tan dramático.

Llegamos hasta su gran jeep rojo y aun seguí riéndome mientras el refunfuñaba cosas nada entendibles.

Nos dirigimos hasta mi casa en un silencio cómodo, en el fondo se escuchaba la canción de "Never Think" de Rob Pattison, haciendo el ambiente calmado y sereno.

Poco a poco mis parpados se fueron cerrando hasta quedar profundamente dormida, en una pacifica tranquilidad.

--Bella, princesa despierta—escuche la voz suave de mi hermano a lo lejos.

Abrí mis ojos y mira a mi alrededor. Emmett me miraba con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Mire hacia la ventana y pude notar que estábamos frente a mi casa.

Le sonreí cogiendo mi maletín, me diré hacia el y le di un beso en la mejilla. El tomo mi cabeza y beso mi frente cariñosamente.

--Sabes, que te amo con todo mi corazón hermanita, daría lo que fuera por ti. Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y siempre lo serás, tenlo en mente—me dijo suavemente mientras me abrazaba.

--Lo se, Em, pero gracias por recordármelo todas las noches—le dije sonriendo.

Todas las noches, mi hermano me decía cuanto me quería y cuanto daría por mí. El era una de las cosas por las que me levanto cada día. Una de las razones por la cual sonrío en las mañanas.

--Yo también te amo, Emmy—dije abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Cuando nos separamos el sonrío.

--Deberíamos vernos mas a menudo, vivimos muy lejos—me dijo riendo

Yo reí con más ganas mientras me bajaba de su gran jeep.

Me quede observándolo hasta que lo vi dirigirse hasta la casa de mi lado izquierdo.

_Así es, mi hermano es mi vecino_—pensé

Reí mientras me dirigía hasta mi casa diciéndole adiós.

Entre a mi casa mirando todo con detenimiento.

Puse mi maletín en la mesa de la sala, era viernes por lo que mañana no tendría que trabajar.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Tome un largo baño que me relajo por completo. Cuando me recosté en mi cama tome mi libreo favorito" Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen. Solo leí las partes que mas me gustaban, entre esas la declaración del hacia Elizabeth Bennet.

_Cuando me pasara eso a mí_ –pensé

Reí suavemente sabiendo que las historias así no pasaban y que los príncipes y caballeros solo existían en lo más profundo de la imaginación humana

Poco a poco me quede dormida en los bazos de Morfeo.

Si tan solo Bella supiera que no solamente en los cuentos de hadas existen príncipes y caballeros, Y que pronto su destino la llevaría a más que una simple ilusión.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LES PROMETO QUE SI LESGUSTO Y ME DEJAN UN REVIEW EL PROXIMO SERA MUCHOOOO MAS LARGO ES UNA PROMESA.**

_**IMPORTANTE**_

**SOBRE MIS OTRAS HISTORIA ES TODO CULPA DE **_**MI HERMANO!!!**_

**SE LLEVO EL CARGADOR DE MI COMPUTADORA, POR LO CUAL MI COMPU ESTUBO COGIENDO POLVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.**

**GRACIAS AL CIELO MI MADRE SE APIADO DE MI Y ME COMPRO MI CARGDOR PROPIO, **_**DIOS BENDIGA A LAS MADRES!!!!**_

**LES PROMETO QUE PRONTO ACTUALIZARE MIS OTRAS TRES HISTORIAS**

_**Amor con Sonido**_

_**Operación de Corazón**_

_**Ordenes del Alma**_

_**Y ahora…**_

_**Aprendiendo a Amar.**_

**SOLO PULSEN **_**GO**_** Y DEJENME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN SI NO ES ASI NO PODRE CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE SON **_**USTEDES MI INSPIRACION. **_


	2. NUEVA NOTA

Lamento mucho haber olvidado mis historias, es que me acabo de mudar para la florida y desde Puerto Rico a los Estados unidos es una gran diferencia. Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, Nuevo ambiente y sobretodo Nuevo idioma. Y para colmo mi computadora murió así que estoy de delincuente escribiendo en las computadoras de la escuela. Se supone que no se haga pero como ellos no entienden que estoy escribiendo ps no me asusto demasiado.

Les diré algo. SI CONTINUARE CON MIS HISTORIAS ESO TENGANLO POR SEGURO. TENGO UNAS GRANDES IDEAS PERO ESTAN ESCRITAS EN PAPEL ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES PASARLAS,. Dejare de almorzar si es necesario para poder empezarlas a escribir en la biblioteca. También necesito que entiendan que este es mi ultimo año en High School, después de aquí para la Universidad WHOOO OHHHH!!!!

Necesitare ayuda de ustedes aun no se que estudiar , tengo dos opciones una de ellas:

Es estudiar cirugía pediátrica son ocho años mas tres de residencia es súper interesante y podré ayudar a la gente.

Estudiar literatura y escritura son cuatro años y me encantaría se una escritora además muchos dicen que me iría muy bien ya que me encanta leer y escribir. Fanfiction es la major prueba ajaja.

Mandenme sus recomendaciones los apreciare un montón además que si me quitan esa duda de la cabeza puedo continuar escribiendo. Ahora los dejo ya que tengo clases de Franses en 15 minutos y aquí no perdonan las tardanzas.


End file.
